A Tale of Fire and Ice
by whatswiththemustache
Summary: The Prophecy of the Once and Future King was foretold at the dawn of time, its outcome unstoppable. But, far north of Camelot, destinies are being reforged. Now there is a new Prophecy that tells of the fall of all kingdoms, of betrayal and secrets, and most of all, an undying love that is the world's only hope...this is the prophecy of Emrys and Elsa, a tale of Fire and Ice.
1. The Prophecy

**Hi, and welcome to the introduction of my newest fanfiction and first crossover - A Tale of Fire and Ice. This idea has been lurking about in my mind for some time...actually ever since I first saw Frozen, because the moment I saw that scene in the beginning where the King answers the troll's question about Elsa's magic with the predictable 'She was born with it', I just knew I **_**had**_** to write a Merlin+Frozen crossover. Another first, incidentally - I've actually **_**planned**_** this story out before posting it! I've already got a few chapters down and actually know what's going to happen start-to-finish. Yay, me! **

**I was actually hugely surprised that there are only four (well, five, now) Frozen and Merlin crossovers. Has no one else realized the potential here? - or is it simply that nobody is interested in Frozen/Merlin crossovers? I'm sincerely hoping that the second isn't true, because I personally feel (and believe it or not, this is me being modest) that this idea is seriously awesome. I mean, it's hard to believe that **_**I'm**_** the first one to post something like this. Sometimes I amaze myself. ;) **

**Anyway, enough with the roundabout A/Ns...here's the important stuff, and then on with the fic. **

**Title: **** A Tale of Fire and Ice**

**Genre:**** Adventure, Friendship...also falls into Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, possibly Suspense...believe me, this is the full package deal here. **

**Rating:**** K+ (may change in the future, but don't worry - this will never go any higher than T.) **

**Summary:**** The Prophecy of the Once and Future King was foretold at the dawn of time, so immensely powerful a prediction that it seemed nothing could stop it from becoming the truth. But, far north of where much of that prophecy should come to pass, destinies are being reforged. Now there is a new Prophecy that foretells the fall of all kingdoms, betrayal and secrets, and most of all, an undying love that is the world's only hope...this is the prophecy of Emrys and Elsa, Fire and Ice. **

**Note:**** The introduction starts at the end of the Frozen scene in which the King and Queen of Arendelle have gone to see the trolls about Anna's injury from Elsa's magic...after the break, it picks up somewhere between the end of Season One and the Beginning of Season Two. I'll continue cluing you in on the setting as we progress through the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Introduction: The Prophecy**

The first whisper of a change was spoken in the far north, in the kingdom of Arendelle.

In the dark of night, the King and Queen rode at a gallop from their castle, with their two little daughters bundled beneath their cloaks. Waking the trolls who lived deep in the forest, they exchanged a few words with the oldest of the trolls, who healed Princess Anna from her sister's ice magic. As the Queen carried the sleeping Anna back to the horses, Princess Elsa in tow, the old troll beckoned the King to come closer. The King crouched down, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"There is more," the wise old troll murmured, sighing. "Elsa's magic is of a rare kind – an elemental magic, some would call it. These powers over ice are woven together with her very soul. She can learn to control it, but never to hide it entirely. It is too huge a part of her."

The King frowned, shaking his head. "We can't let the kingdom know that their princess has magic. There are too many others who oppose it – Elsa will have to hide it, at least for now."

"I fear no good will come of it," the troll said sadly, gazing intently at the man beside him. "There are a people who practice magic for the good of all. They are called druids."

"I've heard of them," the King nodded, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Some of the druids are powerful enough to know what still could be – they are Seers. These Seers have spoken of things long before they've come to pass." The troll eyed the king warily, watching for his reaction. "There is a prophecy."

The King's eyes widened. "Of…Elsa?"

The old troll nodded grimly. "No one future is set in stone, and the druids have been wrong before…but this prophecy is hundreds of years old. It speaks of love and betrayal, and a terrible danger to all the kingdoms."

"What can we do – surely we can prevent it?"

Shaking his head, the troll sighed heavily. "One's decisions can cause one future just as much as it can prevent another. By trying to avoid this prophecy, you may very well make it possible. No, it is best to ignore it…best to let destiny choose if it is to be truth. 'If locks should fail and courage flee'…well, then the destinies of Elsa and the great Emrys shall be entwined."

* * *

It was many years later, in a kingdom far from Arendelle, that another being voiced that possibility again.

Deep beneath the sprawling castle of Camelot, the Great Dragon shifted in his sleep. Amber eyes opening, Kilgharrah raised his head. The huge dragon could sense a change in the fabric of destinies and futures that coated this world.

"Well, well, well," the beast said solemnly into the empty air. "It would seem that a _new_ destiny is being wrought…a destiny of Elsa and Emrys. The prophecy _will_ come to pass…"

The roar of salute that the great dragon made to the change in the world's balance was heard by none in the city of Camelot. Only a few other great beings of magic sensed the ripples that the dragon's call had made…

* * *

Leagues away, a patrol of men slept around a flickering campfire. A few of their heavy red cloaks hung from low branches of neighboring trees. A sudden gasp broke the silence, one of the men jumping in his sleep.

Merlin sat up slowly, frowning as he listened intently for whatever it was that had woken him. All around, only the distant sounds of the forest were to be heard.

A sharp snapping sound made Merlin jump again, turning his head so fast it gave him whiplash. Across the campfire, Arthur was propped up on his elbows, giving Merlin a strange look. "What _are_ you doing?" he said gruffly, before shaking his head skeptically at Merlin and lying back down.

Merlin let out a breath, shaking his head slowly, and lowered himself cautiously back down on his bedroll. Whatever it had been, it seemed to be gone now…

* * *

_If locks should fail and courage flee,_

_Her journey will shape a new destiny._

_The flames of love will melt cold chains,_

_The strength of trust betrayal stains._

_Decisions made demand the price._

_He is fire, she is ice._

_Their power combined will balance the scale,_

_If only the truth and secrets prevail._

_All kingdoms flourish or fall,_

_The earth must sleep or consume all._

* * *

**So...what do you think? If you've got any feedback, comments, or questions, I'd love to hear from you! One more important thing before I go: I'm really not sure how much traffic the Frozen+Merlin Crossover section gets, and I want to make sure that some people know about this story before I continue posting chapters. So, the next chapter may not get out for a week or two...I'll just watch the traffic stats and decide when to continue. However, if I do get some enthusiastic readers I'll post much sooner, so if you're interested in this, tell me! I've already got a couple more chapters completed, so I'm all set to go...just so long as someone's actually **_**reading**_** it. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! =)**

**~whatswiththemustache**


	2. So Much For Locks

**Hi! I'd just like to say thanks again to the people who've left reviews so far - you've all boosted my confidence about this story (and are basically the reason I'm updating so soon.) I'll try and update at least once a week from now on, but of course the reliability of updates depends on the enthusiasm of readers...so continue to tell me what you think! ;) **

**Note:**** This takes place one year before Elsa's designated coronation...just so you know. These first few chapters will be mainly about the Frozen side of things, because that's basically where this story is set into motion. But don't worry - the 'crossover' part of this crossover is not far away! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: So Much for Locks**

The great castle of Arendelle was as silent as it ever was that time of morning, the sun shining down on its turrets from its rising position in the sky. The quiet halls and still, stagnant rooms were near deserted, specks of dust drifting slowly in the undisturbed air. The only sound to be heard was a muffled set of footsteps, moving slowly along a shadowy hall.

Those footsteps belonged to Princess Anna, who walked slowly down the corridor, hands clasped and head bowed. She came to an indecisive halt before a tall white and blue door, locked and shut as it always was.

Anna raised her head slowly to look at the door, biting her lip as she gazed at the keyhole. For a moment, she stood unmoving – then, with a start, she glanced over her shoulder before stepping closer to the door, reaching a hand beneath the folds of her cloak.

On the other side of the door was yet another still and shadowy room, but it lacked the heavy feel of misuse that the other rooms contained. The hearth was dark and cold, and a deep chill filled the room. Across the dark room, past a neatly made bed and other well-kept furniture, a solitary figure sat on the sill of the huge triangular window.

Elsa's gloved hands rested limply in her lap as she sat idly on the windowsill, looking out through the thick glass. Though outside the sun was shining brightly, it seemed that its warmth couldn't penetrate into Elsa's chambers. With a quiet sigh, Elsa turned away from the window to gaze somberly at her hands. After all these years, Elsa had gotten used to the uncomfortable feeling of the gloves that tightly hugged her skin. When not paying attention, she barely noticed anymore, but when she thought about it, Elsa could _feel_ her power trapped beneath the fabric.

Elsa often thought about taking off her gloves, but she seldom did. Spending so much time locked in her chambers, all Elsa ever seemed to do was think. She'd sit by the window all day, falling into a sort of stupor as her thoughts carried her away…but in the end, she'd always come back to the same situation – she was locked away from the world, and it seemed that that could never change.

Now she lifted a hand slowly, flexing her fingers as if in experiment. Deep in thought, Elsa missed the soft _click _that drifted from the other end of the room. For a moment all was quiet, until –

_CRASH! _Elsa leapt up from her seat as the earsplitting jangle of falling metal made her heart pound.

"Who's there?!" Elsa said loudly, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she peered into the shadowy corners of her room. "Who is it?"

From the darkness by the doors, more jangling came, sounding like someone was picking up whatever had fallen. "Sorry – sorry, ah – " Elsa frowned as her sister emerged from the shadows, holding in her arms the fragmented remains of a wall-mounted candelabra. Anna gave her a sheepish grin, indicating the clinking mess. "I kind of didn't see where I was going," she explained awkwardly.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief, glaring at her sister. "_Anna_ – what are you doing in here? The door was locked –"

Anna averted her eyes as she stepped quickly over to a chair by the wall, gently pouring the broken pieces of candelabra on the seat. Dusting her hands off uncomfortably, Anna met Elsa's eye with a determined look on her face. "I wanted to talk to you."

Elsa gaped at Anna, her frown deepening. "You _broke into_ my chambers?" Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief as Anna grimaced guiltily.

"It's just that I never see you – " Anna started, but Elsa cut her off in anger.

"So you _break into_ my chambers."

"I didn't think you'd mind that much – "

"Did it ever occur to you to _knock_?"

"Yes, actually!" Elsa was surprised by the sudden anger in Anna's voice. "All the time. Only you always ignore me."

Elsa felt a rush of shame at Anna's words; of course, they were true. Elsa lowered her gaze momentarily, her resolve wavering, before sighing heavily. "You shouldn't be here," Elsa said quietly. "The door was locked for a reason."

Anna stepped forward hastily, raising her bare hands in protest. "No, please – can I just talk to you? For a little bit – I never get to talk to you anymore," Anna begged, a small, hopeful smile lighting her face.

Elsa tilted her head, about to say what she always did – _no_ – when Anna continued.

"It's just – " Anna said hesitantly, the smile fading from her face. "I didn't know if you remembered…but today, it's been two years since they left. Our parents. Two years today since they sailed away and – and never came back."

Elsa stared at Anna's somber face, noticing her sister's unusually bright eyes and feeling her heart contract. "I know – of course, I remembered." _How could I forget?_

Anna looked down, swinging her arms slightly. "I never – I mean, ever since they left – everything's been so different. Like time's slowed down. Nothing ever happens…I've never been so lonely."

Elsa nodded tentatively, shoulders slumped. "I know…neither have I."

Smiling timidly, Anna raised her shoulders, gesturing at the large room around them. "That's not very surprising, in this place."

Elsa smiled appreciatively, shrugging. Anna's smile widened at Elsa's show of humor. "I remember – when we were little, our parents used to tell me that you were meditating, when I asked what you did all alone up here…" Anna laughed, shaking her head wistfully. "I'd tell them that I wanted to learn how to meditate too, so we could do it together…"

Elsa allowed a warm, nostalgic smile on her face, remembering how it had been before their parents had died. "It was a much less lonely meditation, when they were around…" At Anna's hopeful look, Elsa realized what she had said and the trap she had fallen into. With a start, she drew back, but Anna spoke first.

"It doesn't have to be so lonely," Anna said earnestly, spreading her arms widely. "It just – it doesn't make much sense for two lonely sisters to lock themselves up in separate parts of their castle, does it? I don't understand why it has to be like this."

Elsa looked away, shaking her head. "It just does."

"Why?" Anna's voice was resolute. As Elsa sighed in a tone that clearly said she wasn't going to say any more, Anna made a frustrated sound, standing her ground. "Why won't you tell me? Why won't everyone just stop treating me like a baby, who can't be trusted with a secret, and just _tell_ me?"

"Anna…" Elsa said, her tone a warning. Anna just shook her head.

"Back to the same old line, isn't it? I'm sick of everyone telling me that it's 'for my own good', Elsa. I don't want to be protected; I just want to know the truth." Anna said loudly, her hands on her hips.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, taken aback by her sister's outburst. "Anna, it's time for you to _leave_."

"No."

Elsa stared. "First you force your way into my chambers, then you come to me demanding answers that I cannot give –"

Anna scowled, stepping forward. "If you would tell me the truth instead of hiding, then I wouldn't _have _to force my way into your chambers!"

Elsa fumed, about to retort angrily when she felt a chillingly familiar feeling, blooming in her chest – a light feeling as if she were flying, jumping from a great height; it was as cold as ice but as comfortable as slipping into a warm bath – with a gasp, Elsa looked down at her hands, still gloved and protected. At her feet, though…

Beneath the hem of her dark blue gown, Elsa could just see the tips of her slippers, pale against the dark floor. The floor just beneath her feet, however, wasn't quite so dark; spreading outward, emanating from where Elsa stood, was a patch of blue-hued ice that coated the floor. Elsa whimpered in horror as she watched the ice strengthen, stretching across the floor to where Anna stood.

"Anna – go – you need to go –" Elsa stumbled back, frantically meeting Anna's confused eyes.

"No – Elsa, I'm not leaving until you tell me –" Anna started stubbornly before Elsa cut her off.

"GO!" Elsa shouted, fisting her gloved hands tightly. She watched in dread as the ice swiftly approached her oblivious sister, who looked shocked at Elsa's order.

"Why are you _being_ like this?" Anna demanded angrily, tears glimmering at the corners of her eyes. Elsa faltered as she dithered on the spot, unable to move – the ice coating the floor was less than a foot from Anna –

"_No!_" Elsa cried, leaping forward just as the ice touched Anna's feet. Anna took a step back, startled – Elsa reached out uselessly as Anna lost her balance, waving her arms in the air as she tried to steady herself –

Elsa ran to Anna's side as her sister pushed herself up from the icy floor, jerking her bare hands away from the cold surface in confusion.

"Anna – are you alright?" Elsa cried, crouching down but hesitating to touch her sister. Anna nodded shakily, staring at the bluish floor.

"What – Elsa, is this…_ice_?" Anna stood up, eying the floor around them nervously. "How – it's the middle of _summer_, how can –"

Elsa got up slowly, looking around as well. As her worry for Anna faded, it was replaced by horror. She couldn't believe she had let her powers get out of hand like this – it was almost as bad as last time. Staring at her palm with wide eyes, Elsa let out a shaky breath. "Anna, you need to go."

Anna looked up at Elsa, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Do you see this? There's ice, all over your floor! We need to call someone – it's _impossible_ –"

Elsa shook her head, retreating slowly. "It's fine, Anna," she said quietly, her voice still quivering. "Just – you have to go, I'll take care of it –"

Elsa saw Anna frown in confusion, about to refuse, and she struggled to bite down her frustration, taking deep, calming breaths. "_Please_, Anna," Elsa begged, her voice shaking. "Please, go."

Anna stood unmoving for a second, her expression torn, before finally taking a small step back. "Okay," Elsa heard her say in a small voice as she retreated. "Whatever you say."

Elsa stood still until she heard the soft click of her door as it was pulled shut. With a gasp of anguish she sank to icy floor, putting her face in her hands; a series of sharp snaps filled the air around her as her entire chambers was coated in the advancing ice. Elsa looked up to see the little light that there was fade as the ice thickened over the window, and heard a muffled crunch as the ice filled the keyhole of her door, more effective than any lock. With a heart-wrenching sob, Elsa curled up on the cold floor, burying her face in her arms; the dark room seemed to absorb her cries, locking her away from the rest of the world.

* * *

**So... any thoughts? Questions? Comments? I'm always happen to hear them (or read them, I guess ;P) Thanks for reading! Ttyl!**

**~whatswiththemustache**


	3. The Flight and the Forging

**Hey! Me again, and yes, I **_**know**_** I said I'd update last week…I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again: the lame excuse, as usual, is that last week was my first week of school! So**_** fun**_**, so much to **_**do**_**…a real **_**bummer**_** when it comes to fanfiction. Anyway, I realize that there is no forgiving this, but please – forgive me? I bring you a new chapter! **

**Okay, this chapter is really short and there's no dialogue and basically, you may very well hate it, but it's essential to the story and pretty important things happen so yes, I consider this a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Flight and the Forging**

Anna spent the rest of the day pacing up and down the length of her room, wandering idly down the corridors she knew by heart, spending long hours tucked away in her favorite hiding spots strewn throughout the castle. She hardly registered where she was going, or what she was doing; completely forgetting to return to her chambers for the evening meal, Anna watched the last rays of sunlight leave the sky from a particularly remote windowsill near the top of the south tower, in a small room that nobody ever seemed to use. In the midst of her endless reverie, she acknowledged in passing that this whole castle seemed to be falling into an abandoned-like state, as cold and empty as it always was.

_Only me and Elsa are left_, Anna thought, an unprecedented chill covering her arms in goosebumps._ Just us, forgotten in this forsaken old place…_

Anna had spent the day going over the morning's events, trying to put things straight in her mind. It was impossible to believe, yet true: Elsa's chambers had been filled with _ice_. And though ice was common in Arendelle in the heart of winter, this was the middle of summer; warm, sunny, and definitely far above freezing temperatures. No, the ice had not been natural.

Then, Anna had concluded, the ice must have been magical.

_No, that doesn't make sense_, she thought to herself in frustration. There was no sorcerer to cast the ice, not in this castle. Anna knew of magic-users only by books and the distant memories of her parents speaking about some sorcerer or other, albeit very rarely. It seemed that sorcerers didn't like the kingdom of Arendelle much; perhaps it was too cold or too far north, but whatever the reason, you'd have to search long and hard before finding any magic-user at all anywhere near Arendelle.

Perhaps if there had been some kind of spell or enchantment that allowed the sorcerer to create the ice even if he wasn't present…

Anna mentally shook her head, ridding her mind of the magical ice. Whatever it had been, it didn't worry Anna anywhere near as much as did the fact that Elsa hadn't seemed at all shocked to find ice creeping across her chambers.

Yes, Elsa had been terrified; Anna had seen the horror in her eyes quite plainly. But it was more of a resigned horror, as though Elsa had been waiting all along for something similar to happen…no, Anna concluded regretfully, Elsa had not been in the least bit surprised.

Letting her head fall against the cold glass of the window, Anna frowned as her mind raced. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this had something to do with why Elsa stayed locked up in her room all the time. Was she being intimidated by some sorcerer, trapped under the threat of the ice magic? Anna felt that the truth was close, but somehow this thought didn't seem to fit. It didn't make sense…

Anna heaved a great sigh, closing her eyes. So many thoughts seemed to be crowding in her mind that she could hardly think, and a dull pain was growing in her left temple, sure to become a pounding headache before long. Maybe in the morning things would make more sense….

* * *

It was not long before Elsa's tears had dried, and that her body was too exhausted to sport any more of the wracking sobs that had earlier plagued her. The pale princess sat of the edge of her bed, sniffing occasionally, as she gazed blankly at her frost-covered walls. Though she appeared idle, her mind was far from at rest.

Elsa's mind was, more or less, a frenzied mess at the time, but she knew one thing for certain: her magic was chillingly close to escaping her control. The horror that surfaced whenever Elsa thought of what had almost happened that morning never faded; in fact, as Elsa went over the events again and again in her mind, her feeling of unease only intensified, until she felt slightly sick.

Elsa couldn't let Anna ever get so close to being hurt by her powers again. As this determined thought settled in her mind, Elsa found her gaze wandering to the door to her chambers, standing firmly shut and, all of the sudden, strangely significant. Thinking about how Anna had broken into her chambers, Elsa allowed herself to consider an option she'd never thought about before…because quite suddenly, that door didn't seem like a very reliable barrier between herself and the rest of the world.

All her life, that door had never been protection for her, Elsa; it had been protecting the world _from_ her_._ One hundred percent necessary, unquestionable, irremovable: Elsa was the danger, and she needed to be kept away from everyone else. But recently Elsa had been thinking les s about what lay inside that door, and more about what was outside.

That door wasn't going to keep Anna away from Elsa any more. But, there was a whole world out there…

Maybe it was time for a different kind of distance.

Elsa felt herself sliding quietly off her bed, her feet hitting the ground silently. It was almost without feeling that she moved to her tall mahogany wardrobe, yanking open drawers and swiftly removing a select few articles of clothing, as well as a small, jingling pouch of coins; systematically pulling on a pair of boots and a thicker, heavier pair of gloves, it was almost as if Elsa had planned this, memorized each and every move by heart.

In what seemed like no time at all, Elsa was standing if=n front of that door, feeling her breath hitch as she stared at the doorknob. It would have been a menacing sight for anyone, glowing dimly with the thin sheet of ice that coated it. For the first time ever, though, it represented a whole lot more to Elsa.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Elsa reached forward with her gloved hand and opened the door.

* * *

_**In Camelot…**_

For a moment, the castle of Camelot lay silent, the dead of night seeping around and into the city like an upturned bottle of ink spilling across a tabletop; the moonless sky seemed to muffle everything like a heavy blanket. The whole city was deep in sleep – the townsfolk in their houses of varying degrees of shabbiness; the royalty that slept in the castle, swathed in sheets of silk; even the supposedly-vigilant guards, their helmeted heads lolling onto their chests.

Just for a moment, all was still…

But then that moment ended.

Inside the thick castle walls, the Lady Morgana woke with a start as the scream that had been building in her throat broke loose, shrill and sharp like some wailing banshee; eyes bright with terror, legs tangled in her heavy blankets, Morgana gasped in heaving sobs between her strangled cries. The very picture of fear, anyone would have thought she'd woken to find some dark figure looming over her, brandishing an axe…anyone, that is, except the residents of Camelot, who knew by then that this could only be a nightmare.

* * *

**So…can any of you guess the implications? Any thoughts, questions, comments, predictions, requests, observations, clarifications…yeah, you get my gist – leave a review! Leave two! I definitely don't mind. **

**Hope you liked! I plan on seeing you next week, and NO later. Let's hope, anyway. Ttyl!**

**~whatswiththemustache**


End file.
